Love is a drug
by Usa-neesan
Summary: So this is about Watanuki, who has to stay ay Doumeki's because of the spirits fora a week. I'm planning on making seven chapters to it. It's seriously only my first story, so don't be too harsh.
1. Chapter 1

So.. this is my first fanfiction. Please comment but don't be too harsh about it :D

All rights belong to CLAMP.

"Uhh… I feel sick", Watanuki said as he walked little unsteadily home from school. He got a very strange, but not rare feeling from his surrondings. "You okay?" said a deep voice walking behind him, belonging to Doumeki. "Does it freaking look like I'm alright to you?! Why are you following me anyway?" "I told you, I live this way. Can you walk by yourself?", Doumeki answered with an indifferent tone, what was enough to piss Watanuki off even more. "What's with you! I don't need help from _you, _why does it have to be me..?" Watanuki ended his sentence a bit weakly. Then he leaned on the wall and panted heavily. "With this we're never going to get home", Doumeki said somewhat irritated and grabbed Watanuki in to his arms. "Wha-! Put me down! I can walk myself", Watanuki claimed but in reality he couldn't even squirm out of Doumeki's arms. When Watanuki realized that he couldn't get free and walking would certainly be stupid in this situation (he could see spirits lurking in the shadows, watching him like some sweet treat) and mumbled to himself: "You're just a Doumeki…" blushing a bit from his ears.

"So, why did we come here", asked Watanuki when brought to Doumeki's by Doumeki. "Well I tought it would be safer be here for abit, I mean you could feel something big, right?" As Watanuki was about to say something, the phone ringed and Doumeki hurried to answer. "It's for you", He said as he handed over the phone for Watanuki. "It's me", said a voice a little too familiar to Watanuki "(How did she know I'm here?) What is it Yuuko-san?" "Something big is coming. You can feel it, right?", Yuuko said with serious tone. "Kind of. Do you know what it is?" "Not yet, but I think I got some idea what we're facing here…Anyway, I'll be gone for a while to take care of it so it would be better for you to stay with Doumeki for the next week. If it's him, you're surely be alright" Watanuki couldn't believe his ears. He was supposed to stay with Doumeki a whole week? A-and sleep in the same room too? He was blushing a little and was overly conscious about the fact that Doumeki was watching him. "Watanuki? Give to Doumeki, and oh, _good luck"_ Watanuki gave the phone quickly to Doumeki without saying a word and was wondering aloud : "What the hell.. God luck with what… " and blushing deeply at the same time.

"Sukiyaki", Doumeki said as Watanuki was looking the indrigents from the fridge. "I guess I could- Why I'm I taking orders from you!?" roared Watanuki in response to the other. "Well you're the one who's intruding for the next week… Well it doesn't really matter since my parents won't be home for two weeks anyway", Doumeki said and that was what flipped some kind of switch of responsibility on Watanuki. "Fine, fine it's damn sukiyaki then", Watanuki mumbled and took the soy sauce out hastily but stumbled a little. "Ah-!" Watanuki yelped and Doumeki sprinted quickly to catch Watanuki before he fell. "You okay?" "I didn't need your help! Ah, now I'm soaked with the soy, and it's my school uniform too!" "Well tomorrow's our day off. I'll go prepare you some clothes", Doumeki said and was about to go when Watanuki said: "…rry for the trouble" so quietly, that Doumeki wasn't even sure if he heard right.

After eating noodles with plain pork (they couldn't use the soy since it was spilled, and Watanuki refused to make sukiyaki without soy sauce) Doumeki said "I'll go prepare you a futon in my room. It would be safer to you to sleep in my room if some of the spirits lurked in". Watanuki blushed and tried to hide it with saying. "Yeah, whatever". He helped Doumeki with the futon . When the two of them was done, Doumeki just said goodnight's to Watanuki who answered with just "Whatever" and hid under the cover to hide how flustered he in reality was. Doumeki seemed asleep after only few minutes and Watanuki thought "That's fast!" Watanuki could hear his own heartbeat and was thinking how the hell am I supposed to live for a week in here? I'm gonna die or something. After few hours(which felt like torture), however, Watanuki too, fell asleep.

An hour or two after the midnight Watanuki woke up just to go to the bathroom. When he was back to Doumeki's room, he completely forgot where he was and walked half-asleep in Doumeki's bed and spoke out in his sleep: "Doumeki's smell… filling my nose… Doumeki", and mumbling all kind of weird stuff that couldn't be heard properly. Doumeki, who was too nervous to sleep in the first place, waked Watanuki up completely with his deep voice by saying: "I was going to hold myself back as hard as it would be for a whole week, but now you're seriously done it… How the hell am I supposed to hold myself back when you're the one coming to sleep in my bed and saying all those things about me?" "Huh..? Doumeki, what are you-" Said Watanuki shocked by his own, foolish mistake he realized he had done but was quickly cut off by a warm, gentle kiss from Doumeki's lips. Watanuki responded to the kiss and got abit carried away. When the two of them parted, Watanuki was first savoring the taste of Doumeki's lips on his own and said then without the usual energy "Wha.. What are you..", and looked away embarrassed. Doumeki looked at Watanuki's blushed face and whispered in his ear: "Watanuki. I want to do it with you", and nibbled the tip of his ear a little, what made Watanuki moan. "Just tell me to stop if you want to and I will", he continued. "Why.. with me.. I'm another guy you know" "That's because I love you", Doumeki responded and covered the lips of flustered Watanuki with his own. This time the kiss was more passionate, and Doumeki slipped his tongue gently inside of Watanuki's mouth. Soon their tongues was dancing together and rubbing against each other as they started to pant more heavily. When finally they parted, Watanuki said: "Well…. I-it's not like .. I'm going to tell you stop or anything… I mean… I as well…", Watanuki tried to tell but couldn't bring himself to say it. " Don't worry, I'm sure to hear you saying 'I love you' tonight anyway. The night has only just began", Doumeki said and pissed Watanuki off with his over confident attitude "I'll never-" Watanuki tried to say, but felt a new kind of sensation: At the same time that Doumeki was nibbling down to his neck, he was toying with Watanuki's nipples. "Ah… Don't do that.. it feels weird..", Watanuki said between little moans. "Do you want me to stop?" Doumeki asked and paused. "…..No" , Watanuki answered and looked so embarrassed that he could die at the moment. Doumeki started to lose more of the selfcontrol he had so well tried to protect and sucked and licked Watanuki's nipples which sent Watanuki to a whole different dimension. Then Doumeki lubricated his finger and started to play with Watanuki's entrance between his legs. Watanuki was a little startled but let Doumeki do it. "Other vice it'll hurt.." Doumeki said and slowly pushed his finger in. "A-! Dou.. Doumeki! It's… feel weird…-" Watanuki tried to speak but couldn't get any understandable talk out of his mouth. "I…. want to do something for you too..", said Watanuki and averted Doumeki's eyes.

Watanuki , kneeling over Doumeki, was licking his cock and being played with on the entrance by Doumeki. The both of them had already lost control on their desires. "I'm don't want to come yet… can you..?" Watanuki said, being at his limit. Doumeki wasn't any better either :"Yeah.. me too.." Then he put Watanuki to sit his lap. "Is this alright?" Watanuki nodded. "It's going to hurt a bit", Doumeki warned, clearly worrying about his partner. "I don't mind. As long as it's you.." Doumeki couldn't take it anymore and rubbed the opening with his cock before putting it gently in (as gently as he could, anyway). Watanuki was moaning much more now than before and tears could be seen in the corner of his eyes. The more fast Doumeki was starting to move, the more the two of them were lost in to a world of their own. Doumeki started to stroke Watanuki's cock, which made Watanuki to moan Doumeki's name even more wildly. Being at his limit, Doumeki said: "Watanuki! I love you!", which made Watanuki to answer: "Me too! I love you too!" And they both came with huge passion and love waving through them.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of rain was the first thing in the morning to enter Watanuki's brains. While listening to the sound, something felt different from the usual mornings. Then he noticed a nice scent floating to his nose. He couldn't remember where it was from, but it made him somewhat embarrassed and really happy. "How long are you going to sleep? It's already past eleven", said a deep voice witch was the trigger; Watanuki remembered how he had to stay at Doumeki's, making some food and ending somehow to Doumeki's bed and… then… "We had sex!?" Watanuki said accidentally aloud due his shock from the passionate night. As soon he realized what he had said he blushed rapidly and hid his face under the blanket a little. "Yeah, we kinda had", was all that Doumeki responded with. That made Watanuki to jump out of the bed and yell "D-don't think it meant anythi- OUCH". He suddenly dropped back to the bed and looked very shocked. "What's wrong?" said Doumeki rather worried. "….It's my hips… They hurt.." said Watanuki looking very disheartened. Doumeki looked a little amused, and stole a kiss from Watanuki. "Wha-!" "You really are cute… for an idiot. You should rest in the bed and I can take care of you", Doumeki said and left the room. "I don't need that!" Watanuki yelled and tried to throw a pillow at him, but it hit the closed door instead. "Damn that Doumeki… But his right, just walking would be painful. How the hell did this happen!"

"I brought breakfast.. Well, I guess it's lunch since the clock is already that much." Doumeki was carrying a wooden tray with a cup of green tea and rice porridge. "It's not like I'm sick, why rice porridge?" Watanuki said focusing on the food when a spoon Doumeki was holding was put in to his mouth. Giving in to his reflex, he gulped. "I can eat by myself!" Watanuki protested, grabbed the spoon and started to gulp down the porridge. "Is it any good?" "The rice is little tough but it's okay." Doumeki was starting to leave. Watanuki didn't really want to be alone, he had had so much company lately that he didn't want to remember the pain of being alone. He unconsciously grabbed Doumeki's shirt from behind as he was leaving. There was a piercing moment of silence. "It's just that I don't want to be alone because of that spirit thing and I think it would be safier if-", Watanuki started to explain hastily, but was cut off by Doumeki, who had put down the tray and was on the bed holding Watanuki in his arms. "You're really just too cute. It's okay if you don't want to be alone, I'm here to be with you",Doumeki said and made Watanuki blush. "Stupid", Watanuki responded and then went on with a weaker voice "…Is it really okay?" Doumeki held him a little tighter as a response. As they were enjoying each other's warmth, Watanuki was a little worried. Is it really okay to rely on someone like this?

How long had they slept? Watanuki woke up, and noticed that he was still in Doumeki's arms who was fast asleep. The rain had stopped and it had gotten dark. Well it isn't like we actually slept last night, Watanuki tought. He watched Doumeki sleeping peacefully, breathing in and out, looking all defenseless. The more he watched his sleeping face, the more he wanted to kiss him. I need to fight back..but if it's just a little one, he won't notice will he? Watanuki tought as he leaned a little forward and pressed his lips gently on Doumeki's. His lips were more soft and hot than Watanuki had remembered, which made him to want more. "Guh, what am I doing, I'm turning into some creep who kisses people while they're asleep", Watanuki said aloud shocked by himself. He was able to restrain himself…. If he could get one more. Watanuki kissed Doumeki again, this time a little more force than earlier. For the surprise of Watanuki, Dumeki kissed back which startled Watanuki. "I wasn't doing anything werd!" Watanuki said, though thinking about it, he totally was. Doumeki smirked and said "I'll let that pass as an invitation." "To what? Invitation to what!?" "Oh you'll find out real soon"; Doumeki said and rolled on Watanuki to share more passionate kiss with him.

Doumeki was licking Watanuki's cock as he moved his fingers in his ass. "D-Doumeki..! I can't… take it-! I'm going to come-!" Watanuki came in Doumeki's mouth who savored the taste in his mouth. "Sweet", he said and kissed Watanuki sharing his juice with him. "Are you ready for more? I can't really hold back anymore. Roll over", Doummeki said and Watanuki did as he was told to showing a little puzzled face (he was still pretty much in a daze). Doumeki went over Watanuki and started with rubbing the entrance of his ass with his cock before pushing it in. Watanuki was having a tough time deciding did it feel good or just weird, but the most important thing that got him lose his control (and mind) was the person he was doing it with. Watanuki would have preferred to watch him face, if he had had enough of courage to look at Doumeki in the state he was in. "Watanuki-!" Watanuki heard Doumeki say before hee came inside him. They both were panting and hugging each other as Watanuki was about to relax. " What are you doing? This was only start", Doumeki said. "Whawhawha" Watanuki tried to speak, but was cut off by Doumeki's lips on his lips. And so the night went on.


	3. Chapter 3

Watanuki looked the clock and felt horrible seeing it was already six, the time he usually made breakfast and prepared the bentous for himself and Doumeki. He didn't want to step out in the cold world outside the bed. He didn't sleep a glance last night and he's whole body ached. "Damn that Doumeki", he talked to himself as he managed to wake up properly. "And he's even asleep!", said Watanuki mumbling curses into him as he walked towards the shower.

Watanuki had already finished the bentous and breakfast when Doumeki came to the kitchen completely woken up. Without a word he sat in the table and started to eat. "Who told you could eat that, ask permission first from the person who bothered to make it!" Watanuki lashed. "Then I'm eating it", Doumeki simply said and continued to eat. Watanuki, who didn't have enough power to fight with Doumeki anymore gave up and sat with Doumeki to eat after cleaning up. He stole a glance at Doumeki as he ate and blushed a little. Somehow, during the past days things had gotten really messed up. They had done things that only loving couples do together. Then what the hell does that mean, Watanuki thought. Does that mean we're a couple? No way in hell. But I even told him I love him.. "The hell am I thinking!" Watanuki suddenly said and started to eat more aggressively than before. "It's delicious", Doumeki said suddenly. "Well of course it is, I made it" or so he said, thinking: good, he likes it.. " Is it okay to go school? Last Saturday it was pretty strong and it might just get stringer. Are you gonna be alright? We can skip if you want", Doumeki said a bit worried looking, which made Watanuki's heart skip a beat. "I think It's okay as long I'm with you", Watanuki said the last part little more quiet and blushing. Why am I acting like this, he thougth. I'm just like a maiden in love… the mind of Watanuki started thought once again he's feelings for Doumeki. Doumeki didn't look convinced, but said :"Let's get going, then".

"Here, I thought of thanking you for being always so kind to me", said Himawari on lunch time after finishing lunch and gave Watanuki a beautifully decorated piece of cake. "Thank you Himawari-chan! You must really know how to make cakes to make something this cute!" Watanuki said and looked extremely happy about the cake. "No, I didn't make it. I bought it from the usual cake shop. It makes the best cakes! Here's one for Doumeki, too" "Thanks", said Doumeki as he received antoher piece from the same cake. Tch, she gave it to Doumeki too… but she gave it to me first, thought Watanuki and looked to Doumeki like he had won something. "That cake's only for sell to a limited time, so I really wanted you to taste it", Himawari explained. "It's really good! The cake that Himawari-chan chooses couldn't be nothing less!" Watanuki said and looked happy as always with Himawari. As they chatted cheerfully with each other, he glanced Doumeki. For some reason he looked very irritated to Watanuki. What the hell, Watanuki thought, but was actually really worried. Did I do something to piss him off? He couldn't enjoy the conversation with Himawari the fullest being too busy thinking about Doumeki.

Watanuki was leaning against the wall and looked to Doumeki as he was practicing kyuudo. It was starting to get dark and Watanuki was a bit scared that there would be more spirits as it got more dark. But there's no way I'm going to tell him that, he thought and looked to Doumeki. He looked so different when he was doing kyuudo. He looked so consternated. Watanuki creeped himself out as he found himself wanting to take Doumeki's attention to Watanuki and him only. The past days have messed me up. Yeah, that must be it, Watanuki thought not even half convinced. "How stupid do you have to be to forget your bag in the classroom?" asked Watanuki somewhat irritated. Doumeki remained silent as they closed up to the classroom and Watanuki went to grab Doumeki's bag. "Now let's quicly get going", Watanuki said and was suddenly hugged by Doumeki from behind. "Wha-! What's with you suddenly! More like you've been weird for a while now! I mean, let go!", Watanuki tried to speak rationally but ended up talking too fast. Doumeki still didn't say anything. Watanuki couldn't see his face and became more worried. "D-doumeki, what is it? You're creeping me out here..", Watanuki tried to speak something to make situation less weird for him. "…It's you. Why do act so cheerful with Kunogi-san and can't even show me one smile? You only seem to be happy when talking about her. It irritates me", said Doumeki sounding more hurt than irritated. "T-that's because she's so kind and cute! When you meet her once it just makes you want think about only her for the whole day! Besides, we're in a classroom! I know it's late but it's definitely too late to have some people around!" said Watanuki to hide his worry about Doumeki's weird acting. "The door's locked. I just don't get you. You say you love me and act completely opposite. I want youvto think only me. You don't need to think anyone else", said Doumeki, and before Watanuki could protest he started to nibble and suck he's ears. "Wait! Locked the door? You planned this!? And what do you mean, don't need to think anyone else!" said Watanuki and tried to get out of Doumeki's tight hug. Doumeki started to rub his nipples through his clothes. "The hell are you doing! They might still be people", Watanuki said as the rubbing was starting to feel more and more good. "Yeah, there might. You just have to keep your voice down", Doumeki said and turned Watanuki's head to kiss him. Watanuki felt his cock already being half erect and started slowly to want more. Doumeki started to lower his other hand and opened Watanuki's zipper. He started to play with Watanuki's cock and pinching his nipples gently. Watanuki let a strange, surprised moan out of his mouth. "It didn't take you much time to get this hard", Doumeki said and started to play more roughly with Watanuki. Then Watanuki turned around so suddenly, that they Doumeki lost his balance and they both fell on the floor. Before Doumeki could ask, Watanuki pressed a kiss on his lips and said "It's unfair if I'm the only one who gets to feel good, so… " he said and even though he felt embarrassed he really wanted to touch Doumeki and make him, too, make expressions that can be only shown to Watanuki. He started to touch Doumeki's cock and was amazed how hot it was. Almost burning, he thought. As they both kissed and sucked on each other's tongues Watanuki was ready to come. "Doumeki.. I'm going to-.." Watanuki tried to speak and moaned from the pleasure in the middle of his sentence. "Watanuki.. you only need to think me.. I won't let you think anyone else", Doumeki said with his deep voice in Watanuki's ear. Watanuki was already in his limit. "t's so hot.. D-doumeki!" was everything Watanuki got out of his mouth as he came. He grabbed Doumeki's cock hard and that was when Doumeki, too, came.

"There isn't any tissues to clean our clothes with!" said Watanuki in a shock after a while. "It's okay if you change into your sport clothes", said Doumeki already doing what he suggested. "I guess I have no choice", Watanuki sighed and changed. "It's already this dark, it's going to be tough to get home when there's so many around.. I already feel weak", Watanuki complained as watched out of the window. "I'll take responsibility for keeping you so long and carry you properly back", said Doumeki and grinned. "Who needs to be carried back..!" Even if he said so, there was no way of walking back since atmosphere felt even more horrible than Saturday. And so, once again was Watanuki carried back in the arms of his knight (who the hell is knight!) Doumeki.


End file.
